Firearms are used in widely varied environments. An action constructed of a minimum number of elements and that eliminates delicate and intricate elements is most dependable under the severest of these.
Accuracy is another immediately evident constraint and it is preferred that a cartridge be fired by a firing pin striking in line with the trajectory of the bullet. Such motion is superior to an angled firing pin or a rotating hammer in that, other factors being equal, it promotes sure and repeatable alignment of the cartridge within the chamber throughout firing.
In addition it is preferred that no channel be provided backward through the action which would allow escaping powder to discharge into the user's face upon firing a cartridge with a gas leak.
Each of these aspects is addressed by a firearm constructed in accordance with the present invention.